


The Last time we do blinfolds!

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Many Eyes (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Eye Sex, Fetish, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), LTFAF good omens, M/M, Oculolinctus, blindfolding, clitopadras LTFAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: I am not part of the less than Fine Art Friday prompt but drew this inspired by piece.The theme is oculolinctus.But I wanted to make it funny; What if you had a blindfold fetish as well?So poor Crowley regrets this tedious foreplay.Alright, nothing earth shattering. And well, actually, everything is covered so it's not THAT naughty...Again I am NOT part of the LTFAF art prompt and don't mean to be intruding on  it, I was just inspired by. Think of it as a DTIYS.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Last time we do blinfolds!




End file.
